יהודי חזית פשיסטית
|leader = 'Nachman Ben Simcha|party_colors = file:infobox-gold.png|list = Fascist Parties List}} Members Alternative Jew Nachman Ben Simcha Ideology # A revival of Kahane and Stern’s vision. Meir Kahane and Avraham Stern have made high contributions to the protection of the Jewish people over the course of their sadly cut short lives. We seek to bring back the ideologies and methods of these two mean, as our party is a direct combination of Jewish ultra-nationalism and cultural preservation (Kahanism), with self determination and fascism (Sternism) # Acknowledgement of the Jewish Question. It is undeniable that the JQ is indeed true. There is a large Jewish prescence in the leftist mainstream media. However, the Jews who have large amounts of power in the establishment tend to be either secular leftists or reform Jews. As stated in #3 these Jews are those who have abandoned the path of their ancestors. The path that was given to them to be wise, morally enlightened, and intelligent, has been forgotten by them. They have become greedy and lost in the intellectually dishonest brainwashing of progressivism and globalism. # A complete expulsion of political correctness and leftism from Jewry. Modern day Jewry has seemed to been taken over by people who exploit their Jewish heritage to pull the oppression card and be in on Jewish jokes in movies. The true religion of these “progressive Jews” is not Judaism, but secular leftism. Surrounded by a cult of “tolerance” these Jews have forgotten the traditions of their ancestors, that were given to them to be wise, morally enlightened, and intelligent. They have wasted their rich heritage on a false narrative. The Judean Fascist Front seeks to bring back the cultural and religious ways of our ancestors, and erase this disgusting philosophy of the left wing from our people. # Becoming a recognized Branch of the Alt-Right. The alt-right has an ideology that is full of similarities to our own. Like us, they are hardline traditionalists wishing for their people to return to the ways of their ancestors who built the nations of the occident and created their cultures. It would be an intelligent decision to join them as well, the alt-right already has gained many members who align with the ideology. If we can become a recognized branch of the Alternative Right, we will have more influence and more support, causing the chance of increasing our goal to rise. # Remove Kebab from the premises. It is so obvious that Islam has always posed a major threat to all corners of the earth, with their mindless followers spreading destruction wherever they are sufficiently present. They murder, rape, and torture anyone who does not submit to their barbaric sharia law, as created by their prophet Muhammed. We, the Jewish people, are the arch enemy to the entire Islamic world. They despise us having a tiny sliver as our home, and our self defense and independence. Yet we are called oppressive and bigoted. Look at what Islam has done to the occident. They are destroying it. Everyone with a sliver of rationale knows that Islam is a cancer that must be prevented from spreding. # A spread of ethno-nationalism. Ethno-Nationalism needs to be spread. We need to help our allies in the occident to realize once more that in order to save and preserve the enriched history and culture of their nations, from the successes, breakthroughs, victories and more comes a motivation of an entire people . For patriotism is the source of all collectives strengths. Elections The party ran in the 1st Council (on list with Shimonist Alliance) it managed to win 6 seats in the council, and the parties leader was appointed VP. Election for vacant seat in first council. (see: Election System Enrichment)